x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturne
Fictional Character Biography Nocturne is from an alternate reality outside the main universe. She is the daughter of that reality's Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch. Life in the X-men T.J. grew up around the X-Men and under her father's care, but her mother remains a member of the Avengers. In her reality, Wolverine, under the control of the Shadow King, attacks Charles Xavier. The Shadow King is expelled from Wolverine's mind, but Xavier is fatally wounded in the attack and Logan is left a cripple. Jean Grey dies shortly afterwards, and Cyclops blames Wolverine for both deaths, so he abandons the team. As a result, Wolverine and Nightcrawler take over as leaders of the X-Men and the Xavier Institute. Nightcrawler takes Wolverine's old role as field leader and Wolverine takes over Charles' old position. She has been an active member of the X-Men since she was fifteen years old, and has faced several of the team’s most dangerous foes, including Apocalypse and a vengeance-seeking Cyclops. Nocturne saves Wolverine's life during Cyclops’ attack by possessing her unconscious teammate Armageddon and using his telekinetic powers to move Wolverine's paralyzed arms to impale Cyclops. Nocturne has strong relationships with many of her fellow X-Men, including her "aunt" Kitty Pryde and her boyfriend James Proudstar, her reality's Thunderbird. She is also very close to her father, despite feeling pressure to follow in his footsteps. Exiles At seventeen years old, Nocturne is taken by the Timebroker and told she had become "unhinged from time." The Timebroker tells Nocturne that if she does not work to right the wrongs that have occurred in a multitude of alternate universes, her own timeline would remain altered and she would be returned to a universe in which Nightcrawler was murdered some time ago by his mother, Mystique. So Nocturne becomes a member of the reality-hopping Exiles. Over the course of the Exiles' first adventures, Nocturne develops a romantic relationship with teammate John Proudstar/Thunderbird, who is the former horseman, War, for his reality’s Apocalypse. By the time the team is trapped for a month on a Skrull-dominated alternate Earth, Nocturne is pregnant with Thunderbird's child. However, John is horribly wounded during his efforts to repel Galactus during that mission, and is left behind when the team moves to the next reality. Nocturne later miscarries the baby; it is unclear whether the miscarriage is natural, or whether she terminated the pregnancy herself. Although devastated by the loss of Thunderbird, Nocturne remains a competent member of the Exiles and eventually regains much of her sunny demeanor. Cover to Exiles #1. Nocturne is in the lower left corner. This is the first appearance of Nocturne on a cover to a comic book. Art by Mike McKone.Nocturne, and the Exiles, go to the main Marvel Universe where they meet the X-Men after Havok's cancelled wedding. The Exiles team up with the X-Men against an evil Havok from the Mutant X universe, who shares a body with the good Havok. After Havok is subdued, the Timebroker arrives to personally eliminate the Mutant X Havok's consciousness. During this mission Nocturne meets this version of Nightcrawler, whom she accidentally calls “Dad” at first. The demeanor of the main Marvel Universe Nightcrawler is very similar to that of the Nightcrawler from Nocturne’s reality, so the two develop a close bond that resembles a father-daughter relationship. After a few more missions the Exiles come back to the Marvel Universe, and are given a new teammate, Namora, and a new mission from the Tallus: "Leave your possessions and earn your wings". Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four eventually deciphered the mission's meaning: Beak of the New X-Men has to go with the Exiles and Nocturne has to stay behind in the main Marvel Universe. New Excalibur Nocturne currently appears in New Excalibur, alongside Juggernaut, Sage, Dazzler, Captain Britain, and Peter Wisdom. During her time with New Excalibur, Nocturne has developed the ability to possess people without knocking them unconscious. More recently Nocturne suffered a stroke. She is currently suffering aftereffects, such as hemiparesis, partial memory loss, and aphasia. She is making great progress towards recovery, but it is uncertain if she can ever fully recover. However, she was able to save numerous civilians in the battle against Albion by possessing one of Albion's evil Captain Britains. She was recently reunited with the Exiles, including her lover Thunderbird who is no longer comatose. However her return to the Exiles is short, because after defeating Mad Jim Jaspers Nocturne and Thunderbird leave to help their relationship grow and to help Nocturne more fully recover from her stroke. Along with Blink, they go to Heather's reality so Heather can keep track of Nocturne's health. Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Living Category:Exiles Category:Excalibur Category:198